વિભાગ:Portal/images/s
[ [ This is the "S" list of portal image names. It contains a list of portal images for use with Module:Portal -- for portal names that start with the letter "S". For aliases to existing portal names, and for portal names that -- start with other letters, please use the appropriate page from the following list: -- Module:Portal/images/a - for portal names beginning with "A". -- Module:Portal/images/b - for portal names beginning with "B". -- Module:Portal/images/c - for portal names beginning with "C". -- Module:Portal/images/d - for portal names beginning with "D". -- Module:Portal/images/e - for portal names beginning with "E". -- Module:Portal/images/f - for portal names beginning with "F". -- Module:Portal/images/g - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/h - for portal names beginning with "H". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/j - for portal names beginning with "J". -- Module:Portal/images/k - for portal names beginning with "K". -- Module:Portal/images/l - for portal names beginning with "L". -- Module:Portal/images/m - for portal names beginning with "M". -- Module:Portal/images/n - for portal names beginning with "N". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/p - for portal names beginning with "P". -- Module:Portal/images/q - for portal names beginning with "Q". -- Module:Portal/images/r - for portal names beginning with "R". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/w - for portal names beginning with "W". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/z - for portal names beginning with "Z". -- Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the images table entries is as follows: -- name" = "image.svg", -- The portal name should be the name of your portal, in lower case. For example, the portal name for -- "Portal:United Kingdom" would be "united kingdom". The image name should be capitalised normally, and the "File:" -- namespace prefix should be omitted. ] ] return { "saarc" = "SAARC 1717549468.png|alt=icon", "sabah" = "Flag of Sabah.svg|border|link=|alt=", "saguenay–lac-saint-jean" = "Flag of Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jean.svg|border|link=|alt=", "sailing" = "Sailing pictogram.svg|link=|alt=", "saints" = "Gloriole blur.svg|link=|alt=", barthélemy" = "Flag of Saint Barthelemy (local).svg|link=|alt=", kitts and nevis" = "Flag of Saint Kitts and Nevis.svg|link=|alt=", vincent and the grenadines" = "Flag of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines.svg|link=|alt=", lucia" = "Flag of Saint Lucia.svg|link=|alt=", "samoa" = "Flag of Samoa.svg|link=|alt=", diego" = "Flag of San Diego, California.svg|border|link=|alt=", diego county" = "WPSAN San Diego County Map Version 1.png|alt=icon", diego–tijuana" = "San Diego-Tijuana JPLLandsat.jpg|link=|alt=", francisco bay area" = "SF From Marin Highlands3.jpg|border|link=|alt=", "santana" = "Carlos Santana 2005.jpg|link=|alt=", "sarawak" = "Flag of Sarawak.svg|border|alt=icon", "saskatchewan" = "Flag of Saskatchewan.svg|border|link=|alt=", communities and neighbourhoods" = "Flag-map of Saskatchewan.svg|alt=icon", arabia" = "Flag of Saudi Arabia.svg|border|link=|alt=", "saxony" = "Flag of Saxony.svg|border|link=|alt=", "saxony-anhalt" = "Wappen Sachsen-Anhalt.svg|link=|alt=", "schleswig-holstein" = "Landeswappen Schleswig-Holstein.png|link=|alt=", "schools" = "School.svg|link=|alt=", "science" = "Nuvola apps kalzium.svg|alt=icon", fiction" = "Sf-userbox.png|alt=icon", "scientology" = "Scientology e meter blue.jpg|alt=icon", "scotland" = "Flag of Scotland.svg|border|link=|alt=", "scouting" = "WikiProject Scouting fleur-de-lis dark.svg|alt=icon", "seamounts" = "Seamount.svg|link=|alt=", "seattle" = "SpaceNeedleTopClose.jpg|alt=icon", "sega" = "SEGA logo.svg|link=|alt=", "senegal" = "Flag of Senegal.svg|border|link=|alt=", 11 attacks" = "Y24-Wtc-september-5.jpg|alt=icon", "serbia" = "Flag of Serbia.svg|border|link=|alt=", people" = "Serer Royal War Drum (Jung-Jung). 19th Century. Jung-Jung From The Kingdom of Sine (in modern day Senegal).jpg|alt=icon", religion" = "Five Pointed Star Lined.svg|link=|alt=", theory" = "Venn0001.svg|link=|alt=", adventist church" = "James and Ellen White.jpg|link=|alt=", "sexuality" = "Sexual orientation - 4 symbols.svg|alt=icon", "seychelles" = "Flag of Seychelles.svg|link=|alt=", "shakespeare" = "Shakespeare (oval-cropped).png|link=|alt=", "shakira" = "S by shakira logo.png|alt=icon", "shanghai" = "Shanghainame.png|link=|alt=", twain" = "Shania Twain Portrait.jpg|alt=icon", "sharjah" = "Flag of Sharjah.svg|border|link=|alt=", "sharks" = "Greyreefsharksmall2.jpg|alt=icon", islam" = "Ghadir logo.png|alt=icon", "shinto" = "Shinto torii icon vermillion.svg|link=|alt=", ghoshal" = "Shreya at concert.jpg|alt=icon", leone" = "Flag of Sierra Leone.svg|border|link=|alt=", "sikhism" = "Khanda emblem.svg|link=|alt=", film" = "Video-x-generic.svg|link=|alt=", "silesia" = "Silesia Inferior COA.svg|alt=icon", "sindh" = "Flag of Sindh.svg|border|link=|alt=", "singapore" = "Flag of Singapore.svg|border|link=|alt=", eustatius" = "Flag of Sint Eustatius.svg|link=|alt=", maarten" = "Flag of Sint Maarten.svg|link=|alt=", "slipknot" = "SlipknotProject.png|alt=icon", "slovakia" = "Flag of Slovakia.svg|border|link=|alt=", "slovenia" = "Flag of Slovenia.svg|border|link=|alt=", "snk" = "SNK Playmore logo and wordmark.png|link=|alt=", operas and telenovelas" = "Drama-icon.svg|alt=icon", in the united states" = "Soccerball USA.png|link=|alt=", and political philosophy" = "P derecho.svg|link=|alt=", "socialism" = "Red flag II.svg|alt=icon", movements" = "Peace sign.svg|link=|alt=", sciences" = "DrustveneNauke.png|alt=icon", welfare and social work" = "Vista Login Manager Cropped.svg|alt=icon", "society" = "Social sciences.svg|alt=icon", "sociology" = "Logo sociology.svg|link=|alt=", "software" = "Crystal Clear device cdrom unmount.png|alt=icon", testing" = "Green bug and broom.svg|alt=icon", system" = "Solar system.jpg|link=|alt=", islands" = "Flag of Solomon Islands.svg|link=|alt=", "somalia" = "Flag of Somalia.svg|border|link=|alt=", "somaliland" = "Flag of Somaliland.svg|border|link=|alt=", "somerset" = "Somerset shield.png|alt=icon", "sonic" = "Chaos emeralds.svg|alt=icon", "sony" = "Sony logo.svg|link=|alt=", playstation" = "PS3-slim-console.png|link=|alt=", africa" = "Flag of South Africa.svg|border|link=|alt=", america" = "South America.png|alt=icon", asia" = "India 78.40398E 20.74980N.jpg|link=|alt=", australia" = "Flag of South Australia.svg|border|link=|alt=", carolina" = "Flag of South Carolina.svg|border|link=|alt=", dakota" = "Flag of South Dakota.svg|border|alt=icon", asia" = "Location Southeast Asia.svg|link=|alt=", east england" = "EnglandSouthEast.png|alt=icon", california" = "HollywoodSign.jpg|alt=icon", korea" = "Flag of South Korea.svg|border|link=|alt=", park" = "South Park sign logo.png|link=|alt=", sudan" = "Flag of South Sudan.svg|border|link=|alt=", asia" = "Southwest-Asia-map.PNG|link=|alt=", union" = "Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|border|link=|alt=", "space" = "Earth-moon.jpg|link=|alt=", "spaceflight" = "RocketSunIcon.svg|link=|alt=", "spain" = "Flag of Spain.svg|border|link=|alt=", american wars of independence" = "Red versus blue swords.svg|alt=icon", operations" = "APP-6 Special Operations Forces.svg|link=|alt=", fiction" = "Dragon-149393.svg|alt=icon", "spirituality" = "EndlessKnot03d.png|link=|alt=", squarepants" = "WikiProject SpongeBob logo - Logo.svg|alt=icon", in canada" = "Flag shirt of Canada.png|alt=icon", "sports" = "Sports icon.png|link=|alt=", and games" = "Sports and games.png|alt=icon", lanka" = "Flag of Sri Lanka.svg|border|link=|alt=", john's, newfoundland and labrador" = "City of St. John's.jpg|link=|alt=", "stamford" = "Stamford town crest.png|alt=icon", "star" = "He1523a.jpg|alt=icon", trek" = "Delta-shield.svg|link=|alt=", wars" = "Lightsaber blue.svg|link=|alt=", of georgia" = "Flag of Georgia (U.S. state).svg|border|link=|alt=", "statistics" = "Fisher iris versicolor sepalwidth.svg|alt=icon", "steampunk" = "Steampunk-falksen.jpg|alt=icon", games" = "Chess.svg|alt=icon", "submarine" = "Submarine.svg|alt=icon", "sudan" = "Flag of Sudan.svg|border|link=|alt=", "sufism" = "Soefi symbool.gif|link=|alt=", fiction" = "Question bubble thing.svg|link=|alt=", court of the united states" = "Supreme Court.jpg|link=|alt=", "suriname" = "Flag of Suriname.svg|border|link=|alt=", "surrey" = "EnglandSurrey.png|alt=icon", "sussex" = "SussexBrit5.PNG|link=|alt=", development" = "Sustainable development.svg|alt=icon", "swaziland" = "Flag of Swaziland.svg|link=|alt=", "sweden" = "Flag of Sweden.svg|border|link=|alt=", "swimming" = "Swimming pictogram.svg|link=|alt=", "switzerland" = "Flag of Switzerland.svg|border|link=|alt=", "sydney" = "Sydney COA.gif|alt=icon", new york" = "SyracuseSkyline01.JPG|link=|alt=", "syria" = "Flag of Syria.svg|border|link=|alt=", "syriac" = "Syriac Sertâ book script.jpg|link=|alt=", christianity" = "Bible and Pulpit, Mor Hananyo.jpg|alt=icon", civil war" = "Flag of Syria (2011 combined).svg|border|link=|alt=", science" = "Complex-adaptive-system.jpg|link=|alt=", tomé and príncipe" = "Flag of Sao Tome and Principe.svg|border|link=|alt=" }